


Dream

by Navy_Bird



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Bird/pseuds/Navy_Bird
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dream

Dream of the Endless 


End file.
